Something Different
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: JJ First impressions are hard to change, especially when a life altering consequence interferes daily. What would it take for her to give him a second chance to try and change her mind, so he can prove to her the man he really is. JavaJunkie OOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, it's me…  
yup, it's a new story…  
yup, I know how long it's been…  
yup, I will try to get to all my other stories, and yup I only posted this until it was done…**

**Hey K…**

_**This is very out of character; this is the story that brought me back.

* * *

**_

"Jake, are you ready?" Luke asked looking around the apartment for stray items.

"Uh huh" the little five year old boy nodded "But I don't wanna go"

"I know, but you need to go back to your Mom's, if not, she wont let you come back next week" Luke reasoned. "Oh hey, did you like the monkey?"

"What monkey?"

"You know, the one I got you last week… didn't you Mom give it to you?"

"Nope, no monkey… can I see it?"

"I don't have it Jake, I thought you did, I'll ask your mom for it ok?" _figures she'd do something like that, there's no peace with that woman. _"Now… let's go or we'll be late" with that Luke took his son's hand, picked up the little backpack and they left the apartment.

.o0 Lorelai's Home 0o.

"You're late" Lorelai said answering the door. "Hi baby…" she kissed Jake's forehead. "… why don't you go say 'hi' to your sister, she's in her room" with that Jake ran inside to Rory's room. "There's a reason I set up a drop off time Luke, did you ever consider we might plans?"

"No, every Sunday you guys just stay home and watch movies" Luke deadpanned. "Where's his monkey?"

"I don't know about you, but those are called plans… or better yet traditions. If you can't stick to a time set I don't think you should be taking him home anymore"

"Where's his monkey?"

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all"

"Stop evading and tell me where's Jake's monkey"

"What are you talking about? What monkey?"

"His monkey, the gift I sent over last week, the one you said he couldn't open until after dinner… where is it? Because I asked if he liked it and he had no idea what I was talking about"

"He's five, he can't remember everything"

"True, but five year olds remember gifts, especially ones that include their favorite animal"

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about" with that Lorelai tried to close the door but Luke stopped her with his hand. "Let go"

"No" with that he pushed on the door and walked in the house.

"Get out" she growled.

"No. Now, tell me, where's my sons monkey" he spoke evenly while roaming the living room for it.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Right now it's probably buried under tons of trash in some land filed somewhere"

"You didn't…" Lorelai gave him a look that told him she wasn't lying. "You had no right!"

"I had every right. Now, get out"

"You know what? That's it, no more, I'm tired of this. I'm suing you for custody, I tried to be nice, play by your rules like Mia asked me too but it's impossible… you're impossible. You make it so I would just stop seeing my son but it won't happen and I'm tired of your attitude. I'm taking you to court"

"Good luck with that"

"I don't need luck"

"Get out"

"Gladly"

"Jake, come say 'bye' to your Dad" Lorelai called towards Rory's room.

Jake ran towards Luke and hugged his legs "Bye Daddy"

"Bye kiddo, I'll see you next week…"

"No" Lorelai interrupted him. "Not next week… we're _busy_" she said with a smirk.

"Don't…" Luke warned still hugging his son.

"Oh but we are busy. Jake, say bye now. Luke, umm… see you eventually"

"That's a new low" Luke whispered. "Definitely I'll see you in court" with that he left. Lorelai took a deep relaxing breath once the door closed behind him.

"What are we doing next week Mommy?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be going to court"

"Huh?"

"Never mind kid. What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go see my Dad cause we won't for a while"

"Sorry honey, but you'll have to pick something else" she couldn't help but feel sad for her son at that moment, he was getting older now and needed his dad more but she was not willing to give in first and because of it Luke was now taking her to court.

"I dono" Jake shrugged and we upstairs to his room.

"Mom?" a ten year old Rory was standing under the doorframe of the living room.

"Please don't say it; I don't have the energy now"

"Why are you so mean to him?" _and there she goes_

"Rory…"

"He's really nice Mom…"

"Rory…"

"… everybody in town likes him…"

"Rory…"

"… he's good with Jake and…"

"Rory! Enough, I'm not having this conversation with you… again. You're too young, it doesn't involve you, and most importantly I'm tired of the same thing every week so either go to your room or drop it" Lorelai finally snapped. Every weekend Rory had the same monologue which she had entitled 'The greatness that is Luke Danes' and she was tired of it _how can nobody see the Luke that I know, how can he put up a façade to everyone including my kids? _

"I uh… I'm… I'll be at Lane's" Rory whispered.

"Rory, honey, I'm sorry" Lorelai went after her.

"It's ok, I have to go"

"Great" Lorelai mumbled when the door closed behind her daughter. "Jake, do you want a snack?"

"No"

"I'm going to my room to call aunt Sookie ok? Let me know if you need anything" Lorelai told him from the door of his room, Jake nodded.

.o0 Independence Inn 0o.

"I need your help" Luke said in a defeated voice.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked concerned.

"I need a lawyer"

"Why…?"

"I tried, Mia, I really did. It's impossible to deal with her, I need someone else to set the days that I'm allowed to see my son, so that there's consequences when she's being childish"

"What happened this time?" she asked concerned. She knew both of them, very well, and still couldn't believe that they both had such a hard time finding common ground between them; or that they both had so little respect for the other one.

"I got Jake a gift last week, just out of the blue, because I know how much he likes monkeys so I wrapped my old monkey the one my dad had gotten me and Liz that one time we went to the zoo and I gave it to him. Well, queen Lorelai, said he couldn't have it until he finished dinner which at the time seemed reasonable. Well today I asked him about it and he had no idea what I was talking about; I ask Lorelai and she tells me she didn't give the present to him, instead she threw it away and that it is now in some landfill under tons of crap. Who does that? Seriously, who?"

"That does not sound like something she'd do Luke, are you sure"

"I know she works for you, and you think you know her but you don't"

"Luke…"

"Not only did she deny my son his present and threw out a memento from my father but she had the nerve to cancel next weeks visit because she got upset"

"Luke, I don't know…"

"I don't need advice, I don't need to cool down, I need a lawyer and I came here for your help"

"You know I can't get involved in this, it's not fair"

"Great… thanks" he couldn't believe Mia had refused to help him.

"Give her time…"

"She's had enough time" with that Luke left Mia's office and the Independence Inn property.

.o0 Sookie's 0o.

"Wait… so you're filing for full custody?" Sookie asked trying to get the real story out of all the ranting Lorelai just did.

"Yes. I know I promised Mia I would give him a shot, but I think it's been enough time, 5 years is enough"

"I don't think you really gave him a shot, Honey"

"Not the 'Luke is a great person' talk, please, I'm tired of it" Lorelai complained. "Why can't he just be like Christopher? And not care"

"Because that's not in his nature" Sookie reason. "So what are you _really _going to do?"

"Get a lawyer, just in case, and hope he doesn't follow through with it"

"He will though"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Luke doesn't play around with this; he's a man of his word…"

"Because he's so perfect" Lorelai deadpanned.

"Nobody's perfect. And having your kids' fathers in their lives is better in the long run, Hon, and you know it" Lorelai was quiet for a little bit.

"Do you know any good lawyers?"

"Sorry but I'm not getting involved in this"

"Great…"

"Sorry"

"Yeah… well, I have to go; it's Jake's snack time"

"Don't be mad, please don't be mad"

"I'm not, I just… I need to look for a lawyer and get Jake's snack"

"Love you"

"Yeah, love you too, thanks for letting me vent"

"Anytime"

.o0 6 Days Later/Lorelai's House 0o.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked opening the door. "I thought I told you he wasn't going this week" She told Luke stepping onto the porch closing the door behind her so her kids wouldn't know who was there.

"I know…" Luke nodded. "I just brought this by…" he handed her the envelope. "My lawyer said it'd be better for us if I could serve you myself…" She took the yellow envelope and looked in it. "… He also suggested we try to settle in a hearing, he said it'd be better for Jake if we don't actually go to court. Plus he was very reluctant to going up against you, something about a bake sale?"

"His son is in Rory's class and… well it's not your business. I'll go to the hearing but don't expect it to fix anything, I'll take you to court if I have to but you will not have custody of Jake"

"Yeah, well, that's not for you to decide" with that he turned to leave.

Lorelai walked into the house up the stairs straight to her room and tossed the envelope onto her bed _I can't believe he's going through with this, I can't believe he's suing me__**, **__I should sue him. I can't believe he has the upper hand now._

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**Yes, weird, I know, very OOC I know but give it a shot. It'll get better XD (you know me)**  
**Like I said before … This is the story that brought me back…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it was a weird 1st chapter and I'm glad some of you are willing to give it a try, thanx.**  
**Ok so bear with me, it'll start making more sense**  
**R&R**

* * *

.o0 Hearing Room 0o.

Overall the past 2 weeks had not changed much, not even the impending hearing date had softened them. Luke had been able to see his son but not because of Lorelai, it was due to townspeople that had offer to babysit the boy while Lorelai work, they always made sure to stop at the diner for the duo to spend some time with each other.

It was tough to get character witnesses that would testify against the other so each witness would end up appealing for both of them, it wouldn't be easy but who ever held the hearing would have a tough job at deciding Jake's fate.

Only Mia and Sookie had agreed to be character witnesses but only if they both agree they could testify for both of them.

"Good Morning, I'm Thomas…" a man announced walking into the room.

"Good morning your honor" Lorelai said and Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a judge Lorelai; this is not a court room"

"Oh"

"And I will try my best to avoid you guys actually going to court" Thomas promised.

"Is that a good thing?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, what if we're not happy with the result?"

"Well, you have to remember we're not here to make _you_ happy, we're here to make _Jake_ happy" he clarified. "Let's get started, shall we? Let's see… Luke, you're suing Lorelai for partial custody of Jake?"

"Yes" Luke nodded and Lorelai turn to look at his with a shocked expression.

"Partial?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was in the papers I dropped of"

"I didn't notice that part"

"So we're clear now?" Thomas asked. "We are her for partial custody of Jacob Gilmore… Gilmore?" Lorelai nodded with a proud smile, Luke did a little shrug. "Was there any reason you didn't recognize him as your son with your last name?" he asked Luke.

"Yes. I didn't know when he was born, or when the certificate was made. I couldn't dispute it after it was all signed without having to go to court and of course she wouldn't allow it"

"Ok" Thomas nodded and noted on his legal pad. "So, let's start from the beginning, how did you two met?"

_.o0 Approx 6 years before 0o._

_Mia had offered to babysit 4 almost 5 year old Rory so Lorelai could go to a town event Sookie had invited her to. It wasn't often that Lorelai went out, actually she never did but Sookie had been very persistent and had already asked Mia to babysit before she told Lorelai about the event. _

_It was well into the night when Sookie had decided to call it a night, after downing several cups of Patty's punch. Lorelai had decided to stay a little longer since she had never attended one of these events, plus the punch was very good._

_She had gone there to accompany her friend, which had left by now. And he was there to try and forget the awful week he'd been having; just last weekend they had buried his father after a long illness that had left Luke hoping for him to finally stop suffering. He didn't usually go to this things, his father did up until he got sick, but he had heard of that magic punch that made him forget who he was if even for a night._

_They had been looking at each other the whole night, smiling at each other here and there. They were both getting tipsier and tipsier as the minutes went by. Finally Luke had approached her with a red plastic cup of punch, he had mumbled something 'clever' or as clever as a drunker twenty something grieving man could muster; and it had work. For a while Luke and Lorelai sat on a bench drinking patty's punch._

_If you asked them, they each had a different story of what had happened that night. The only thing they could both agree on… they had ended up in Luke's old room, on Luke's old bed, in Luke's old home. Who initiated what? It wasn't clear._

.o0 Hearing Room 0o.

"What I get from your story is that it was basically a one night thing?" Thomas asked trying to make do with what they each had told him of what had happened that night.

"I was not expecting to see him again" Lorelai confessed. "I woke up the next morning with a major hangover and not a lot of memories of the night before"

"Luke?"

"She was a beautiful girl, I was young and not in the best state of mind. It's not something I'm proud of but it's not something I regret either"

"Ok, you guys didn't know each other, you weren't planning on a long haul" he kept taking notes. "What happened afterwards? What happened once you found out?"

"I went looking for him"

"For help?" Thomas asked and Luke snorted

"She yelled at me for a while then when I told her I would help her she said she didn't need help from anyone and left me standing there and it'd be weeks before I'd see her again"

"Lorelai?"

"I didn't need help to raise Rory I don't need help with Jake"

"It's not Jake's fault Rory's dad is a dead beat that doesn't care about his kids"

"He cares for Rory, he just doesn't show it well; he's still young"

"So are you"

"You guys are trailing off. When did Lorelai come back to ask you for help?"

"She didn't" Luke answered. "I went to the inn because I remembered her mentioning that Mia was her boss"

"How did that go" Thomas asked.

"Mia freaked when she learnt it was Luke's" Lorelai answered

"I learned about the condition she lived in and I met Rory for the first time"

"The condition they lived in?" Thomas asked.

"When I first got here I had nothing so Mia hired me and gave me a place to live, a small shed in the back just big enough for me and Rory"

"But had no place for a newborn" Thomas finished for her.

"Yeah" Lorelai agreed

"What happened when you found out where she lived?"

"He flipped and said no kid of his would live in those conditions"

"And I helped you get the house you live in now" Luke finished for her

"Helped how?"

"I cosigned the lease" Luke answered. Thomas looked at Lorelai for confirmation.

"I couldn't afford a house by my self with my income. So I figured if he wanted his son to live in a better place he should help me get it"

"And I did, if I had known what was going to happen in the long run I probably wouldn't have tried so hard"

"Ok so you guys met, found out you were pregnant, he helped you get a real home for your kids, where did it go wrong?"

"When did it ever go right?" Luke asked.

"Funny Luke" Lorelai said.

"I mean it. When was it good? When you wouldn't let me go with you to the doctor appointment? Or when you didn't even tell me you were in labor? Oh! I know! The best part was when Patty came up to me to congratulate me on my 'handsome boy' that I had no idea was already born let alone up in his nursery sleeping" Luke finished his rant. "I wasn't even there when my son was born" he added.

"Lorelai?"

"I didn't want him there"

"For the appointments or the birth?"

"Both"

"Why?"

"I was alone the first time, this wasn't any different""

"No, it is different; you just won't let me in to show you what it's like to have the father help you out"

"Alright I think I've heard enough" Thomas said.

"That's it?" Lorelai asked. "I didn't even say half of what I was planning to"

"That's ok, I already know everything I need plus I already saw the tapes all three character witnesses sent"

"Three?" Lorelai said confused. "We were only able to get two"

"Rory made a tape also. It seems she is very fond of Luke and feels you need to give him a chance and that's what she stated on the tape so don't hold it against her"

"I don't know what you did to her to defend you to the death" Lorelai mumbled Luke.

"Very well, let's move this along. Lorelai, what do you want; what do you expect to happen today?"

"I want to keep full custody of Jake..."

"I'm not here for full..."

"I know. I want to be the one to decide when and if he gets to go to his dad on the weekend. I want it to be my choice"

"Luke?"

"I want the opposite of that. I want a schedule set of when and for how long I am allowed to see my son"

"Are you sure about that?" Lorelai challenged.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm tired of it always being you calling the shots"

"I'm calling the shots? Really?" she challenged.

"Yes, and you know it. If you get upset during the week then I don't get to see him"

"What are you talking about? You see him almost everyday, what you think I don't know? I do, I know that whenever Mia goes into town to 'run an errand' she is actually taking him to the diner; or when someone is babysitting him they somehow always end up at the diner. You see him everyday"

"Luke?"

"I didn't ask them to bring him over, they just do. Am I supposed to kick him out or hide in the backroom until he's gone?"

"You should've told me" Lorelai said.

"No, if you had known then I wouldn't see him in the weekend at all"

"Very well. Here's what were doing" Thomas finally stated. Both Lorelai and Luke got nervous. "We won't be deciding custody today..."

"What?" Luke asked incredibly. "Then why are we here?"

"Look, I know both of you, very well might I add. This is clearly not a regular case therefore I'm suggesting something out of the ordinary, well no so much suggesting"

"Tom I don't like where this is going" Lorelai told him.

"It gets better" he said with a smirk. "I think the problem between you two is that you never gave each other a chance, you never got to know each other; you had an idea of who the other person was and never broke free of that so... This is the best part. I am _making_ you guys spend time with each other, uninterrupted time"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm keeping you guys locked up for a full 24hrs, together, no interruptions, no kids, no distractions. Just the two of you in an 8 by 10 for 24 hrs"

"No. I have two kids I need to take care of"

"That's taken care of" Thomas assured.

"We both work" Luke told him.

"Also taken care of" he assured.

"How? It's my own business? How is it covered?"

"Don't worry about it Luke" tom assured.

"You can't arrest us" Lorelai argued.

"Not under arrest" he assures her too. "I just think this would benefit you both in the future, not to mention Jake"

"How is me spending 24hrs with him will benefit Jake?"

"I think you guys wouldn't be here if you could just learn to communicate with each other without arguing"

"Tom, not to offend you or anything but you're not our marriage counselor; heck we're not even married, so... Could you please just do what we came here for?"

"Sorry Lorelai but this is what I had decided ever since I read your case"

"Then why didn't you just tell us this when we first got here" Lorelai asked.

"I wanted to make sure I had made the right choice, and I did. Your main problem is your communication, you're both trying to be in charge and show your dominance over the other and that's not how parenting works. Jake comes first, no matter what and after tomorrow you'll learn that"

"No" Lorelai deadpanned

"Sorry, I was not asking. You two will leave here, get ready, get some stuff together and be back at 6pm. don't make me send an 'escort' to go get you"

"What if we don't agree?" Luke challenged

"Like I said. I'm not asking and you had no choice"

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

Again let me know what you think, like I said the story is done I'm just pacing myself cuz I dono if people are reading it, and if they are I don't know if you guys are liking it

R&R plis


	3. Chapter 3

**Aight so... this was done already but was waiting to see if there were more reviews coming... guess not so.. here you go!**

* * *

.o0 Little Before 6pm 0o.

They weren't put in an actual cell but Thomas had them come back to he hearing room and they were going to be there for the next 24hrs. The room looked very different than how it did just a few hours ago, now there were two cots one on each side of the room and a smaller table with just two chairs.

"Great" Lorelai mumbled. It turned out everybody was in it with Thomas. Mia was going to take Jake for the night, Rory was spending the night at Lanes and Sookie was going to cover for her at the inn; even though she had never worked Lorelai's job a day in her life.

"At least they didn't put them next to each other" he reason with her but she only rolled her eyes.

"I'll take the fright one" was all she said before claiming it.

"Whatever"

"Ok, are you guys settled in?" Thomas had come in to make sure they were both there and wouldn't have to send someone to go pick them up. "As you see there's a place for you to sleep and over there is a small bathroom, and I mean that, it only has a toilet and a sink but I figure it was good enough considering why were here. Well, get comfy and start talking. I'll be back tomorrow at 6pm to let you guys go and if I don't see any change then I'll tell you guys what I think should happen to Jake"

"Couldn't you just tell us and avoid this charade?" Luke asked.

"If I did that then you two would never learn to communicate with each other; plus if it works out how I intend it to you might not even need me to decide anything for you guys"

"If your not gonna decide then why did we come to you?" Lorelai asked him.

"You'll see" that's all he said before he left.

They both just stared at the close door after they heard the click of the key as it locked

"This has to be a fire hazard" Lorelai mumbled Luke ignored her and went over to his cot.

It seemed like they were frozen in time, everything was quiet, even Lorelai. There was nothing they wanted to talk about, plus whenever they tried talking to each other they ended up arguing.

"So... Are we just gonna sit here?" Lorelai asked after what seemed like hours but was more like 20min. Luke ignored her. "I thought the point of this was for us to get to know the other one in a deeper level. So deep in fact that no man has even encountered it" Luke still ignored her "ok then.. This was useful, I learned you're as big of an ass as I thought you were"

"Enough with you calling me an ass" he said in a warning voice.

"Why? It fits"

"You don't even know me"

"I know enough to know I don't want to know you"

"That made sense" he grumbled.

"What's with your attitude? Did u fall on a broom stick when you were little and never took it out?"

"Well aren't you clever?"

"I'd like to think I am"

"Can we please just sit here quietly… please?"

"Until tomorrow at 6pm? No"

"I'm not gonna sit here an let you insult me for 24hrs"

"23 and some min" she corrected. "Look... Were supposed to get to know each other, for Jake, so... I can do this for him, what about you?"

"I've been putting up with you ever since I learnt u were pregnant, I can _this_ for him"

"Oh you poor thing... How do you do it? Putting up with me, it must be horrible. Oh wait it can be worse than me putting up with your a..."

"Call me ass one more time..." he was still just laying on the cot barely acknowledging her.

"What are you gonna do? You can't do anything" she smirked but still obeyed him and refrained from calling him an ass again.

Silence fell between them again...

"How can u just have sex with a random girl at a bar?" Lorelai asked bluntly out of the blue.

"Ditto"

"I've never had sex with a random girl at a bar before"

"You know what I meant"

"You're avoiding my question"

"It's personal" he grumbled.

"What? You having sex with random people is personal? Are you kidding me!"

"Not people, just you. And yes, I'm serious"

"You really expect me to believe it was just me?"

"What about you? How many times have you randomly had sex with people at bars?"

"Not people, just you" she mocked him.

"Alright then... for the sake of this... thing. How about we just open up and tell the truth" Luke reasoned.

"Fine"

"Good"

"So... How can u have sex with a random girl at bar?" she asked again, Luke sighed.

"Like I said: that was the first and only time..."

"You were scared by the outcome?"

"Are you gonna let me tell u the story or just comment on everything"

"Damn sorry... Continue"

"Again, like I said... It's not something I do, had never done before I just... I was drunk. And I was drinking because I was in a bad place at the time. That night marked a year to the day of my fathers' death" he finally revealed.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Yeah... Thanks. What about you? What's your story?"

"Apparently I had been working really hard so Mia thought I deserved a day off. She was watching Rory and sent me downtown to a festival 'I would love' Well I enjoyed myself a little too much and then met you. I thought u were cute and well u were willing so... Jake happened" silence fell between them.

"So... I'm cute?" Luke broke the silence all Lorelai could do was laugh.

"I said 'were' cute. As in not anymore"

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked with a smirk. Lorelai had never seen that smirk... Not sober at least.

"What? Are u gonna tell me u didn't think I was cute too? You must've unless you like sleeping with uggos"

"Uggos?"

"Yeah uggo... As in ugly... Oh my God don't tell me you never heard that before"

"Um... I don't know where you went to school but in my school if you wanted a date you didn't call girls ugly"

"You don't flat out go up to a girl and call her ugly... It's a code name you use among friends to refer to other girls that are not your friends"

"So when you gossip?"

"No, not gossip... Talk amongst friends" she specified.

"You are very high maintenance aren't you?"

"That's not nice" was all she said, it took all in her to not call him an ass. "I'm not high maintenance I just grew up in a really different place than you did where people gossiped but without gossiping"

"What?"

"Never mind" silence fell between them again.

Luke shifted and let out a stifled groan.

"Are u having diner withdrawals?" Lorelai didn't know another way but humor to communicate.

"Wha...? Oh, no"

"Then?"

"Earlier Kirk barged into the diner, I was taking an order and he jabbed the stupid doorknob on my lower back"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt before but know that my muscles are relaxing and cooling down it's starting to bug me"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault" he managed to grumble before laying silently again.

"He's really something huh?" Lorelai suddenly but Luke didn't say anything. "Kirk, I meant Kirk" she clarified

"I'd rather not spend my time talking about him"

"Whoa, sorry" again silence.

They had been quiet for a good 30, 40 min when Luke broke it.

"I'm gonna kill Kirk"

"I thought you didn't spend your time talking about him" she mocked.

"I don't but my back is really starting to hurt"

"Want me to TP his house?"

"Umm... No... Thanks..." Luke said confused 'how old is she again?' he leaned back down on the cot. 'I can't believe Tom thinks this is gonna work'

"So...?"

"If you don't mind I would like to sleep a little"

"Sure..." she shrugged and laid back also.

About five minutes passed before Lorelai started popping her lips, Luke tried to ignore it for a full ten seconds.

"Still trying to sleep"

"Don't hurt yourself trying" and she continued popping.

"Are you this annoying with everybody?"

"Nope, it's all for you" she said with a fake smile.

"This is not gonna work" he mumbled "All this 24hrs is just going to make you more insufferable"

"Hey you're not the best company either buddy. If you and me were to end up in a deserted island alone I would smack myself unconscious with a coconut everyday"

"And I would provide the coconut for you, everyday"

"You know that could be considered a threat to my well being"

"Oh shut up"

"Seriously I'm sure Tom has close circuit cameras to monitor our progress and your coconut threat will forever be on tape"

"If he is recording us then it's not a threat because you mentioned it first"

"Oh..."

"So... Sit silently pondering that thought will I sleep"

_-*-_ Later That Night _-*-_

"You better not snore" she warned.

"Ditto"

"I don't snore!"

"We'll see"

A whole ten minutes passed before Lorelai started making a water drop sound.

"Is this fun for you?" Luke said frustrated. Lorelai had kept making weird noises to keep him awake; and annoyed.

"Hey I gave you ten minutes to fall asleep you're the one who chose not to" Luke groaned.

"This is going to kill me"

"Maybe... Or maybe it'll make you stronger"

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Hey Luke?"

"Now what?"

"Why were you there that night?"

"What?"

"I mean, we go to every town event and you're never there so... What made you go out that night? Or... Were you scarred by the outcome that now you're a hermit?"

"I don't go to events, never have"

"Umm...not true. I have a five year old at home that proves you're a liar"

"That's different"

"Of course it is" she rolled her eyes.

"And who are you to judge me on what I do and don't do"

"Umm... Sorry" Lorelai said surprised by his outburst.

"Sorry, it's just..." he offered after he saw her face."That was one horrible week for me; still is"

"Meaning?"

"You really want to know or are you just bored?"

"Little of both" she smirked "kidding, I'm intrigued... I never thought something would scare you"

"I'm not scared"

"But you said that week was..."

"Horrible not horrifying"

"Oh, sorry. So... You're really not scared of anything?"

"There are things that scare me; everybody has things that scare them"

"Like...?"

"I don't know... what scares you?" he turned the tables on her tired of being on the spot like.

"Spiders" she simply answered.

"That's it?"

"Yup... Why?"

"No, nothing, just thought it'd be something more... Real"

"Spiders are real" she defended "why... What are you scared of?"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

Luke took a deep breath and started "when I first found out you were pregnant I was scared of something going wrong, when Jake was born I was scared of messing up, now I'm scared that I won't get to see him grow up..."

"That's what you meant by something real?" he nodded "Luke, you never won't be able to see him"

"Huh?"

"I'm not gonna kidnap him or hide him or anything like that; you're his dad, he needs a dad..."

"Then what are we here for?"

"I don't know how to share?"

"This is not funny..."

"I'm not kidding. Rory was mine; she's always been just mine. Jake... He has a dad I have to share him I have to 'consult' someone else about anything concerning him..." Luke snorted.

"You've never 'consulted' me on anything regarding him"

"True, but I've never really done anything behind your back either. I guess I'm not used to sharing my kids"

"He's five you should be used to it by now"

"I know..." there was a longish silence where Luke hoped Lorelai was finally going to let him sleep; if not she had at least forgotten about what they'd been talking about. "So... What was so horrible about that week?"

"Can we just drop it?"

"Come on... I wanna know, I wanna know you better... Isn't it why we're here?"

"No, we're here for Jake, not to pry into my past"

"We're here to work out our issues and get a better understanding of each other so we can be better parents to Jake"

"Whoa... We're here for all of that?" he mocked she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now spill... What happened that week that was so horrible that you actually went out to a town event and got a random drunken girl preggo?" she teased

"My Dad died of cancer"

"Wha...?" she was not expecting that.

"Yup... It was a very bad week for me and I needed to forget so... I went to the festival, met you, and now we're sitting here"

"Your Dad...? How did I not know this?"

"Beats me" he shrugged. "I thought someone would've told you by now"

"Why would they? This is private"

"It's Stars Hollow"

"True"

Silence fell between them. Lorelai kept trying to process this tiny piece of information; this would change changed everything... This made everything complicated now.

"Luke I..."

"Don't say you're sorry"

"But..."

"It had nothing to do with you"

"But..."

"You're not sorry; it had nothing to do with you, it was a long time ago. And you just feel bad because you just found out. This changes nothing"

"Of course it does"

"How?"

"You were grieving"

"So...?"

"So that changes everything"

"But how?"

"I always thought that was what you did, your MO"

"What was?"

"Drinking, hooking up..."

"You thought you were one of many?" she nodded quietly, feeling worse by the second. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but ... It's just you"

"Sorry..."

"Enough… don't do that, don't pretend this changes everything because it doesn't. Don't pretend everything is fixed because it's not. And don't think this'll change your idea of me… because it wont, you'll always think I'm _that_ guy"

"I know I've been very bad with Jake… especially at the beginning; and lately. But you have to believe me… this tiny piece of information changes everything for me and my twisted point of view"

"At least you're admitting you're twisted" he added to lighten the mood.

"You know I always used to wonder what I'd do if my parents died; Somehow I always thought of it as appealing" Lorelai added after a little silence.

"You can't be serious" she just shrugged. "What could they have possibly done to have you think like that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd be devastated, it's just; my childhood, sometimes I'd wonder you know?"

"Not really, I'd give anything to have them here with me"

"I realize that now"

They were both sitting on their own cot, backs against each wall, just talking; Luke had given up on sleep a long time ago.

"So... What did you do to Rory?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I know you did cuz one day she turned on me and was all 'he's a great guy, he's nice, give him a chance, you don't know him'"

"She's right though" he smirked "…and if it makes you feel better she'd tell me the same thing... About you though!"

"Umm thanks for clarifying" she started laughing. "So what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, honest. One day she just came in and said something about it being my one shot and to make it count"

"The town got to her"

"Or Mia" he shrugged.

"What makes you think Mia would do that?"

"Because it's Mia"

"Yeah it does sound like something she'd say"

"I know, she told me that before also"

"You too! I guess Rory was the only level headed one"

"Guess so" Luke added quietly.

"Thinking of your Dad?" she caught him by surprise since people never spoke about his Dad, let alone flat out ask him if he was thinking about him.

"Umm... Yeah"

"Do you talk to Jake about him?" again he wasn't expecting that. "I think you should, I bet your Dad would've been a great grandfather"

"I'm not very comfortable talking about this" he admitted.

"Oh I'm sorry... I'm not good with this stuff; you know... Grief"

"I'm not grieving. Its just I'm not comfortable talking about my Dad"

"Oh I understand, I don't like talking about my parents either"

"Why? They're both alive aren't they?"

"Live and kicking"

"Huh?"

"Never mind and yes they are both alive. They live in Hartford"

"I take it you're not close?"

"Not since I was 3 and spilled grape juice on my Sunday dress" she deadpanned.

"Oh, no wonder Jake never mentions anyone" _he noticed Jake doesn't speak about grandparents? And yet I never noticed his dad had died?_

"Yeah well... When Rory happened they were upset, when Jake happened they pretty much disowned me"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Are you kidding me? All I've ever heard from you is how this is all my fault"

"No, I mean yes, I mean..." she took a deep breath "The relationship that I have with my parents has nothing to do with you or Jake. The part of me getting pregnant yeah, you are still 50% responsible for that"

"Wow 50%? That's a change"

"In case no one ever told you boys are 50% responsible for pregnancies"

"I know that, I just never thought you did"

"I have 2 kids, don't you think I know how that works?"

"Never thought you did since you always blamed me for Jake" he mumbled.

"Again I'm sorry"

"That sounds weird"

"What does?"

"You saying sorry"

"Oh"

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**R&R  
****(and no, not Rest and Relaxation... Read and Review... XD)**

**get me some ideas cuz i can still change what i already have :-)**


End file.
